


Hillsborough

by CreepyEnigma



Series: Barclays Neighbourhood [4]
Category: EPL - Fandom
Genre: EPL, Gen, Gijinka, Hillsborough Disaster, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyEnigma/pseuds/CreepyEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hillsborough Disaster. It was something Liverpool could not forget. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hillsborough

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading about Steven Gerrard one day and I came across an article about the Hillsborough Disaster, I was touched by it, especially knowing that the youngest victim was the ten-year-old cousin of Steven Gerrard. So, as a tribute, I came up with this little piece.
> 
> Justice for the 96! We will never forget.

Hillsborough. 96 people crushed due to overcrowding. It was something Liverpool could not forget. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t.

It was the FA cup semi-final between him and Nottingham Forest. He remembered the amount of people there. He remembered the panic-stricken faces of the people in the front. He remembered how the match stopped after six minutes, the pitch was filled with Liverpool supporters. He wanted to help, but he was forced to go off the pitch.

Liverpool glanced at the clock, it was 2 pm. He grabbed his scarf and the bouquet of flowers he had prepared earlier and heads out of his house. He headed off to Anfield.

Once there, he saw that some supporters were already there.  Not only from Liverpool’s side, but also from Everton’s. Despite the two clubs being rivals. This made Liverpool smile.

A hand was placed on Liverpool’s shoulder. He turned around and saw Arsenal, he was carrying his team scarf. Arsenal smiled lightly and said, “Hey. I remember what happened.”

“We remember.” Said the Manchester brothers, both of them were carrying a bouquet of flowers.

“Don’t think I forgot. Stamford remembers too! Well… I can’t really bring him here… but close enough, right?” Chelsea said. He arrived with a random person dressing up as Stamford the Lion.

“If I had known Stamford was coming, I would have asked Gunnersaurus to come,” Arsenal said.

“I AM NOT LATE!” Yelled Tottenham as he ran towards Liverpool, he skids to a stop and panted. He took off the scarf that was tied around his arm and draped it over his shoulders.

Southampton and Swansea arrived together, both carrying their own team scarves and a bouquet of white roses.

“I remember what happened.” Said Southampton. She gave Liverpool a sympathetic smile and hands the bouquet to him.

“I remember too!” Said Swansea.

Liverpool smiled at the other clubs, he was actually tearing up seeing how the other clubs paid their respects. Some supporters of these clubs came as well with scarves and flowers.

Liverpool felt another hand on his shoulder, this hand felt firm to him. It was Everton. “Don’t think you’re the only one deeply affected by this.” He said.

“Everton?” Liverpool turned around, a little surprised to see the older Merryside club.

Everton said nothing and responded with a nod. Liverpool was unable to hold back the tears in his eyes, right then and there, he bursts into tears. Everton stepped closer to pull his brother into a hug. Soon enough, the other clubs put down their bouquets and joined the hug as well, even the person dressed up as Stamford joined in!

After a while, the clubs let go of the hug and picked up their respective bouquets. Together they walked to the temporary memorial. The clubs placed their scarves and flowers in front of the memorial alongside the fans.

“Should we go in now? The service is starting at 2:45 pm, right?” Arsenal asked.

“It’s 2:30 now, so… Yeah. Let’s go.” Said Tottenham, he heads off to the main entrance, the other clubs followed.

“Thank you, everyone.” Liverpool muttered under his breath, “especially to you, Everton.”

Everton heard Liverpool’s words and pulls a thin smile, “I’m with you in this.”


End file.
